Soul Quest
by X5 - 452
Summary: There is a stirring in Pocahontas' villlage. The Dream Giver has given Nakoma and Pocahontas a quest. Can the two save their village and their souls?
1. Default Chapter

"Pocahontas?"  
  
Nakoma's voice rang through the woman's head as she washed her clothes in the winding river that had once given her so much joy, now only made her sad knowing her life had taken one too many turns.  
  
"Pocahontas?" The young woman didn't answer her friend's call until she looked up and saw her approach from the other side of the hill a worried look on her face.  
  
"What is it, Nakoma?"  
  
"I've been calling for you, why didn't you answer me?" Pocahontas started working again, rubbing the rock over the deerskin dress once more.  
  
"I was, thinking," Pocahontas replied after a moment's pause she added, "Yes, about him."  
  
"Why do you trouble yourself so with thoughts of him?" Pocahontas sighed, "because I will always love him, when the wind blows I feel him, when I visit the glade he is always with me, and when the seasons change I will still love him."  
  
A heavy sigh fell from her lips as she took off the other dress she wore and began to wash herself in the chilled water of the river.  
  
Nakoma stared pityingly at her friend but turned away when Pocahontas turned to look up at her again, Pocahontas would not want her pity.  
  
"You must let him go Pocahontas, he is gone," Nakoma said softly and when Pocahontas went to shake her head Nakoma continued, "When someone leaves us, you think that your heart will never mend, that it will remain broken, but life goes on Pocahontas, let him be, so that you may live."  
  
Pocahontas was silent for a moment studying her best friend, noticing sadness about her face. Who could Nakoma have been pining for?  
  
"You loved Cocoum, didn't you?" Pocahontas said out of the blue and Nakoma wore a pained expression at the very mention of him. She had not stopped thinking about him, not these three years passed, not ever. Every time the warriors returned from another village she kept expecting to see Cocoum's dominant form standing out among them, his dark skin shining bronze in the warm sun, his chocolate eyes gazing proudly at her. Yes, she loved him.  
  
"It doesn't matter now does it whether I did or didn't, he is dead," Nakoma said not wanting to talk about it but Pocahontas wasn't giving up.  
  
"If only he had wanted to marry you none of this would have happened," Pocahontas said shaking her head and Nakoma gave a wry laugh.  
  
"But you were the daughter of a chieftain, not I, I had nothing to offer him, if he married you, one day he would be chief and that is where his attraction lay," Nakoma said sarcastically, quite out of character for her normal kind self and Pocahontas turned away.  
  
"I did not ask to be born as I am, I loathe being a princess," Pocahontas said softly and this time it was Nakoma who turned away, so disgusted with Pocahontas.  
  
"You could do so much for this village, but you sit around and play the victim, you do nothing but pine, think Pocahontas, you speak the tongue of the white man better than I, if we could forge an alliance between our two peoples, we could have peace, if only you would care about someone else other than yourself," Nakoma said sharply then she walked off leaving Pocahontas to ponder her words alone.  
  
Nakoma was furious with Pocahontas. Pocahontas had the ability to change the lives of their people, couldn't she see that? Sighing she calmed down slightly as she walked closer towards the glades, where Pocahontas used to go when she wanted to be alone. It had become a haven for Nakoma these days. Nakoma came upon the entrance and smiling she lifted the vines covering the entrance and gasped as a lithe tanned figure stood to face her.  
  
"Cocoum? Is that you?" 


	2. Soul Quest 2

Chapter 2  
  
Pocahontas sighed and walked back towards her village feeling even worse than she had been. As far as she was concerned, nothing in her life was going right. Since John's leaving, her father and some of her friends had tried to convince her to start courting again. John Smith was Pocahontas's first man she had ever courted and it seemed to her father and friends, he wouldn't be her last.  
  
"Wingapo, my daughter," her father's voice startled her thoughts and she almost stumbled on the path. After quickly studying his daughter on her feet he began, "Mochag has asked my permission--"  
  
"Father please," Pocahontas said, gently cutting off her father.  
  
"My daughter, it has been a long time since he left, you must move on!" The young woman sighed and began walking away.  
  
"My daughter!" Powhatan swiftly grabbed his daughter's shoulder, turning her to face him, "John wouldn't want you to live this way."  
  
Pocahontas's eyes filled with tears at the mention of his name and breaking free from her father's hold she sprinted away from him, not knowing where she was going, only knowing she needed to get away.  
  
"Think about what I have said!"  
  
Powhatan's voice rang after as her feet pounded softly on the earth.  
  
Nakoma stepped towards Cocoum wondering briefly if he were a ghost. She hesitantly reached out to touch his face and Cocoum's strong hand grabbed hers.  
  
"How?" she asked shrugging her shoulders trying to comprehend, "you were dead."  
  
"I didn't die that day Nakoma, I was wounded badly, the loss of blood had slowed my heartbeat, the shaman thought I was dead, so when he left the tent to tell the village I snuck out the back and ran off, I took a boat to London, I hid under the ship," Cocoum explained simply as though it were common knowledge and Nakoma shook her head at him. Strange she didn't notice before he now wore the clothes of a white man, a long flowing white shirt and cloth pants, the shirt hung open to reveal that his bear paw that he had been so proud to receive the day he was proclaimed a man had lost its colour, it had faded. As had the proud look in Cocoum's eyes, he looked so different; he had the look in his eyes like one of a broken horse.  
  
"You look different, very English," Nakoma said referring to the clothes and Cocoum growled looking down at himself then he tore off the shirt he wore and threw it to the ground spitefully.  
  
"I hate the English, they call us the barbarians Nakoma, but it is they who are the barbarians," Cocoum hissed and Nakoma thought of a different line of questioning not wanting to get Cocoum so angry.  
  
"Why did you let us think you were dead?"  
  
Cocoum stared at her as though she had asked a silly question.  
  
"Would you have preferred me to come back in the wake of my defeat? I would not be the laughing stock of our village, Pocahontas did not want me, there was nothing for me here," he said heavily and Nakoma felt stung by his words. Nothing for him. Not even the friendship they used to share meant anything to him. Only her, only Pocahontas, always Pocahontas.  
  
"Then why come back?" Nakoma demanded nastily and Cocoum turned away from her searching eyes and then Nakoma heard another voice, the voice of a white man she used to know.  
  
"Cocoum, how far is the village?" 


	3. Soul Quest 3

Chapter 3  
  
Nakoma took a step back looking from Cocoum to John alternatively.  
  
"What is going on here?" Nakoma demanded folding her arms across her chest ready to hear the story and John looked at Cocoum obviously expecting Cocoum to finish the tale. Cocoum merely stared back at him defiantly and John sighed turning to Nakoma.  
  
"When I was in England a friend of mine was boasting to me about a true Indian slave he bought from Virginia. I was curious and so I went to see and found Cocoum. I...Well I guess you can say I bought him from my friend and brought him back here to be with his people," John said and Nakoma felt her respect for this man grow. How noble of him to want to return Cocoum to his roots, if only Cocoum would at least look grateful. Cocoum eyed John resentfully as he snorted with laughter.  
  
"You bought me because you knew I could lead you back into the village so you could see Pocahontas again," Cocoum hissed and John blushed beet red under his accusing gaze. Yes John wanted to see her again, he loved her, it was only natural. After he had heard of what John Rolfe had done he had tried to find her but she was long gone back to Virginia.  
  
"I heard she had returned to the village because of John Rolfe, I want to see her again," John appealed to Nakoma who smiled though still disturbed about the way Cocoum was acting.  
  
"She will be happy to see you," Nakoma assured him comfortingly and John smiled at her thankfully.  
  
"Really?" he asked needing to hear it again and Nakoma nodded.  
  
"She thinks of nothing else," Nakoma said truthfully and smiled.  
  
"Stay here, I will bring Pocahontas to you," Nakoma said turning to run off.  
  
Nakoma came upon Pocahontas resting in the longhouse that they shared and Nakoma pulled her to her feet roughly.  
  
"What is the meaning of this Nakoma?" Pocahontas demanded wrenching her arms out of Nakoma's grasp indignantly not quite forgiving Nakoma for being so mean at the lake.  
  
"Do you trust me?" Nakoma asked her eyes shining and Pocahontas stared at her proudly.  
  
"Yes," she said without hesitation and Nakoma smiled.  
  
"Then come with me."  
  
Following Nakoma to the glade was the hardest thing Pocahontas had ever done. Her legs felt weighed down like rocks as she followed her friend's fast pace. Nakoma's face was blank making Pocahontas fear what she would find as she came towards Grandmother willow's glade.  
  
"Alright, wait here," Nakoma, breathed as she leaned her back against the tree to catch her breath.  
  
"Wait for what Nakoma?"  
  
"Your future to change," she replied before slipping away into the forest. Pocahontas sighed and wondered what sort of game her friend was playing. Leaving her place beside the tree she walked towards the waterfall, keeping as silent as a deer.  
  
She walked in, allowing the cool water lap around her ankles and then her knees. As she looked down, she noticed someone behind her, "Nakoma, I see you!" She shouted but no reply came to meet her ears. Pocahontas turned around and wadded back to shore, her legs soaked and along with the hem of her dress. Feeling frustrated she sat down on a rock and waited for whatever Nakoma had planned.  
  
"Pocahontas?"  
  
The young woman gasped, she knew that voice, the same one that had haunted her dreams for the longest time, should she dare to hope?  
  
"Pocahontas?"  
  
"J-John Smith?" The native woman breathed.  
  
"Wingapo Pocahontas," John Smith said as he stepped out from behind the willow tree and stood before her.  
  
"John, is it really you?"  
  
She tried not to let the tears fall from her eyes, "yes, it's me," he said as he knelt in front of her and lifted her chin with his hand, "Do not cry my darling,"  
  
He whispered to her, his voice sounded so ghostlike, almost as though he were a part of her dreams, but he was there, right in front of her. Pocahontas slightly smiled as he brought his lips softly down on hers and she sighed again as he deepened the kiss.  
  
"That whore!"  
  
Cocoum said under his breath as he perched on top of an oak and watched the kiss from across the river. 


	4. Soul Quest 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Cocoum, what are you doing?" Nakoma asked looking curiously up at Cocoum who jumped down from the oak a little muffed at being found out by Nakoma. For as long as he could remember she had always been there beside him, following him.  
  
"Why are you helping that Englishman?" Cocoum demanded of Nakoma who looked to smile fondly as she watched Pocahontas and John embrace tightly.  
  
"That Englishman happens to be in love with Pocahontas and she is in love with him," Nakoma said plainly and Cocoum gave a wry laugh thinking her response naive.  
  
"What do you know of love Nakoma? You are still a child," Cocoum teased her not even looking at her and Nakoma took his face in her small hands and brought his eyes to hers.  
  
"Look at me Cocoum, I am not a child anymore," Nakoma said stepping back and for the first time Cocoum looked at her properly. Nakoma was no longer the child he had left behind. Her body had transformed into that of a young woman, and her eyes showed that she had wisdom far beyond her years.  
  
"Go home Nakoma and leave me alone, I do not need your nagging," Cocoum said turning away ignoring the pain in his chest at her crestfallen expression.  
  
"Well at least I have a home to go to Cocoum, but you, you have a long way to go before our village will accept you and allow you to come home," Nakoma taunted him uncaringly then she turned and strode away leaving Cocoum bristling with rage.  
  
How dare Nakoma tell him he was not welcome in the village! To prove her wrong Cocoum started walking proudly towards the village but when he spotted those familiar longhouses his pace slowed down. Was Nakoma right? Cocoum came to a complete stop and just stared. Suddenly two children came running from the village and Cocoum was reminded of how he and Nakoma had played the same games when they were children.  
  
"Horan, stop running so fast," the little girl obviously the younger of the pair was lagging behind and the young boy turned to tease her fondly.  
  
"Catch up baby," he called and the girl frowned at him clenching her pudgy fists.  
  
"I am not a baby," she called back furiously and the boy laughed and turned only to find Cocoum standing before him, dauntless as ever.  
  
"Cocoum," the little boy said and Cocoum was surprised the boy knew him. The girl had caught up by that time and she peered at Cocoum intently. She was young, maybe six so she would have been three, too much of a child to remember Cocoum, but the boy was at least ten.  
  
"That is not Cocoum, Cocoum is gone away, my mama said so," the girl said sniffing at Cocoum disinterestedly.  
  
"Then he must be a ghost, are you a ghost?" Horan asked curiously and the little girl's face crumpled in fear as she took a step back from Cocoum.  
  
"Stop telling stories or I will tell my mama," the girl said her lip quivering. She believed in ghost stories, Horan had told her so any, it was hard to believe.  
  
"Go be a cry baby then," Horan said and hurt by his dismissal the little girl gave him a shove then danced out of his reach when he sought retaliation.  
  
"I am not a ghost," Cocoum spoke up and the two children glanced at him.  
  
"See Reko, he is not a ghost, wait till I tell the whole village," Horan said excitedly and Cocoum was worried. He didn't want anyone to know he was here, not until he had proven himself.  
  
"No, you must tell no one you saw me."  
  
"But aren't you going to come back to the village?" Horan asked confused and Cocoum looked away.  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Reko, Horan, when I find you both you are in trouble," an annoyed voice called for the two children and Reko looked petrified.  
  
"Its mama," she said and Horan looked disappointed but nodded.  
  
"We better go," he said as Reko started running down the hill.  
  
"Stop talking to the ghost Horan," Reko called back over her shoulder and giving Cocoum a parting glance Horan raced after his playmate. 


	5. Soul Quest 5

Chapter 5  
  
"John, how did you come back?" Pocahontas asked as she reluctantly pulled away from his warm lips.  
  
"The wound had healed faster than everyone including me had expected, but I wasn't able to get a ship back until 5 months ago."  
  
"Why so long?" Pocahontas said as he stole another kiss from his love and John forced himself to concentrate long enough to reply, "there's a war in Spain."  
  
"Spain?"  
  
"Yes, my country and the country of Spain are fighting," John explained as he shifted to sit closer beside her and Pocahontas frowned, wondering why John's people would do that.  
  
"Why?"  
  
John sighed, "political things Pocahontas, please let us not talk of war, when I've come for peace."  
  
"How are the men that sailed with you on your first voyage?"  
  
"Ben was killed in the war, Thomas is here with me, he wants to live here now," John said as the couple got up and began walking hand in hand.  
  
"I know someone who'd like to see you," Pocahontas said as they walked back towards her village.  
  
"Father??"  
  
"My daughter," Powhatan said when they had arrived at his village.  
  
"Chief Powhatan," John greeted the old chief.  
  
"I hope you are well my brother," Powhatan replied.  
  
"Yes, I am," John retorted, glancing at Pocahontas and smiled at her. Powhatan invited him into his hut, asking Pocahontas to fetch food and water.  
  
"I will be a few minutes," she replied and walked out of the longhouse.  
  
"I can't believe we saw Cocoum!"  
  
"No we didn't, we saw a ghost."  
  
"Reko, he was real I promise you!"  
  
"Mama says that you shouldn't tell stories like that," the child retorted as Pocahontas passed.  
  
"Horan, you saw him, you saw Cocoum right in front of you."  
  
Pocahontas halted in her footsteps, did she hear correctly? The two children looked at each other but remained silent not wanting to tell Cocoum's secret.  
  
"Horan, Reko??" Pocahontas inquired, inching closer to the two children.  
  
"Yes princess Pocahontas?" Horan said, gazing at her.  
  
"What do you mean you saw the ghost of Cocoum?"  
  
"We were playing a game of chase and we saw--"  
  
"Horan we didn't see anything," Reko interjected as she yanked on her friend's arm.  
  
"Where did you see this ghost?" Pocahontas inquired.  
  
"The edge of our village princess," Horan said, warning a slight kick from Reko.  
  
"I'm telling mama," Reko started to whine, "You are scaring me."  
  
Pocahontas knelt down in front of the little girl, "hush now Reko, it's alright, do not be scared."  
  
Her soft words comforted the child and she hugged her before releasing her.  
  
Realizing that she had forgotten the water she darted into the forest. Walking quickly, she screamed as the basket full of water was thrown from her hands and a body fell on top of her. She struggled, "stop it whore!"  
  
Pocahontas froze, "Cocoum, it, you, can, you, can not be!"  
  
She struggled fiercely as he pinned her arms behind her, "it was hard for the village to loose me." He spat at her, "but, you."  
  
Perhaps it was her strong will, perhaps it was pure adrenaline but Pocahontas managed to punch Cocoum with all her strength. His head snapped back, forcing his body to slide off somewhat.  
  
"I will teach you some respect, once you are my wife the village will accept me once more," Cocoum growled and Pocahontas felt he was suffocating her.  
  
Just when she thought all was lost she spied a figure standing above Cocoum's head holding a fallen branch, the figure's face terrible to see. Pocahontas breathed as sigh of relief when the figure brought the branch up and brought it down upon Cocoum's head. Cocoum slumped into unconsciousness and Pocahontas scrambled out from under him looking at Nakoma who was staring furiously at Cocoum's prone form.  
  
"Nakoma I." Pocahontas felt horrible for her friend sported a betrayed expression.  
  
"Just go Pocahontas, leave him with me," Nakoma said not looking at her best friend.  
  
"I'm sorry," Pocahontas tried to apologize, she wasn't sure what for but Nakoma wouldn't hear any of it as she pointed back to village.  
  
"Go!"  
  
Pocahontas's feet pounded the earth, not once did she look back as she ran through the forest. The pot of water lay forgotten on the ground as she ran towards her village.  
  
"John!!!!!" Pocahontas shouted as she neared her father's hut.  
  
John, who had just asked Powhatan for his blessing in asking Pocahontas to marry him, smiled at the chief and got to his feet. Pocahontas, throwing aside the leather flap of Powhatan's hut burst through the door. She leaned against the pool, trying to catch her breath before asking, "why?"  
  
Fore a moment, Powhatan and John stood, dumbfounded, "my daughter, what is it?" Pocahontas glanced up, refusing to meet the captain's eyes, "why did he lie to me?"  
  
"Lie to you?" John repeated in a daze and Pocahontas glanced furiously at him.  
  
"Yes John, why did you not tell me he was alive all this time?"  
  
There was a moment of silence as the realization of what his beloved was asking him sank in, "Pocahontas please, I didn't know until I had gone to England."  
  
"That's not an answer John," Pocahontas said, anger making her voice rise.  
  
"I promise to you I didn't know, I was going to tell you but he made me promise that I wouldn't tell anyone about him not being dead."  
  
"About who not being dead?" Powhatan inquired, his eyebrow raised.  
  
"Father, Cocoum did not die in the glade that night, he's." she stopped as the situation hit her full force, "Cocoum's alive." 


	6. Soul Quest 6

Chapter 6  
  
Nakoma stared down at Cocoum's body and felt the urge to hold him tenderly in her arms and kiss away his worries but it was quickly replaced by rage. He still didn't understand. She reached down and hauled him to his feet and Cocoum murmured something unintelligible. Nakoma half carried half dragged Cocoum to the glade, thankful it was only a few meters away. As she laid him down on a mossy rock she turned to look up at Grandmother Willow who looked kindly down at them.  
  
"So this is young Cocoum, quite the looker isn't he?" Grandmother Willow asked of Nakoma watching as a blush ran across her neck and cheeks.  
  
Cocoum was coming to and he shook his head looking around until he spied Nakoma and he realized what had happened.  
  
"Nakoma it was you," he accused and Nakoma didn't even try to deny it.  
  
"Yes it was me, I had to knock some sense into you, think Cocoum, you are acting like an Englishman, trying to take what is not yours," Nakoma lectured and Cocoum's eyes darkened.  
  
"She would have been mine," he said and Nakoma shook her head at him disappointed.  
  
"Is your lust for power the only thing that drives you? Where is the little boy who proudly told me he was going to be a brave warrior, where is he?" she demanded or him and Cocoum looked away from her.  
  
"He is gone Nakoma," Cocoum said sadly and Nakoma took his hand and pulled him urging him to look into the cool water of the glade.  
  
"Then come back," she begged and Cocoum was lost in the swirls of blue. He saw himself as a child playing tag with Nakoma. He was there when she fell and scraped her knee and he had picked her up and carried her all the way home. When they were teenagers they had always run off from the village to go swimming and he remember how they had both been in trouble when they returned to the village. Nakoma's father had threatened to tan his hide if he ever did such a thing again and Cocoum had laughed. He remembered coming home the day he was proclaimed a warrior of the village, before Powhatan had suggested he marry Pocahontas. He remembered seeing Nakoma's form waiting on the banks of the river for him, and the way the smile lit up her face when he waved at her. He had been happy back then. What had happened to him? Had his want for power consumed him so much he could not remember who he was?  
  
"That was the Cocoum, I fell in love with," Nakoma whispered bringing Cocoum back to the presented and he looked at her in a new light.  
  
"Nakoma." he breathed but she shook her head urging him to be silent.  
  
"Can you not see? Your power comes not from your status but from your own will, you have the power now to save our people, you know the Englishmen, you know how they work because you have lived with them, they are trying to take over our land, help our people to help ourselves," Nakoma said desperately and Cocoum sighed.  
  
"Help me Nakoma, be at my side," he asked taking her hand and Nakoma smiled gently.  
  
"I am always at your side, the wind urged me to forgive you for everything, it told me I was to lead you along your path, my destiny is coming alive, it is our soul quest to save the people," she said gesturing to her necklace that was the symbol of the dream giver and Cocoum was struck by her kind nature, by the way she stood by him through everything and sought to help him.  
  
"I have been a fool, why did I search for something else when you were there in front of me?" he asked in wonder and Nakoma pursed her lips.  
  
"The lure of power was too great for you to resist," Nakoma told him sadly pulling her hand away but Cocoum reclaimed it quickly as his senses started to swim. There was something about Nakoma he had never seen before.  
  
"But the veil has been lifted from my eyes, I see you Nakoma," he said watching her blue-green aura that surrounded her. Had he become enlightened from this experience? It was what every person sought, enlightenment, to know why we were born to this earth. Nakoma had shown him.  
  
"No, you see me as your savior," she corrected him and Cocoum frowned.  
  
"I do love you Nakoma," he said honestly and Nakoma looked away shaking her head.  
  
"No you don't," she said standing up then she walked to the edge of the glades, "come back to the village soon, we have much to change and a world to save." She was gone before Cocoum could speak and he stared at his reflection in the water in wonder. He would prove to Nakoma he loved her, and he would take up her soul quest. He would prove to everyone that he truly belonged. 


	7. Soul Quest 7

Chapter 7  
  
Powhatan stared at John, disbelieving what his daughter had said.  
  
"Cocoum's alive?"  
  
"Yes father, if you do not believe me ask Nakoma."  
  
After a moment's pause, Powhatan walked past his daughter in search of Nakoma, knowing it his duty to get to the bottom of this.  
  
"Pocahontas, forgive me I couldn't tell you," John spoke up feeling ashamed  
  
"I didn't know he was alive until he attacked me in the forest, I thought he was going...to.... to..." Pocahontas broke off throwing herself into John's waiting arms and he held her tenderly.  
  
"Then he would be dead for sure," John said as he softly kissed her.  
  
"It won't be like that with me," he assured her as he stroked her hair gently, "Pocahontas, I'd be honored--"  
  
"What is the meaning of this chief Powhatan?"  
  
Nakoma enquired as they stepped through the longhouse door but the look on her face made it obvious she already knew.  
  
"We wish to speak with you," the chieftain told her regally his eyes searching her face.  
  
Pocahontas pulled away from John and glanced at Nakoma's face, Pocahontas' friend couldn't even meet her eyes.  
  
"I will be blunt with you, is Cocoum alive?" Powhatan asked and Nakoma pressed a hand to her throat.  
  
"What??" Nakoma said, her eyes wide with shock, "Powhatan; the Cocoum we used to know is dead--"  
  
"You liar!!!" Pocahontas screamed, flinging herself towards Nakoma only to be held back by John, betrayal in her eyes, "tell them the truth; now!!"   
  
Nakoma turned her steely gaze on Pocahontas and Pocahontas calmed down immediately ashamed she had yelled at Nakoma. Nakoma had never lied to her, Nakoma had always protected her. There must have been a reason she said what she said.  
  
"Allow me to speak Pocahontas," Nakoma said with quiet dignity and folding her arms across her chest Pocahontas kept her silence giving Nakoma the benefit of the doubt.  
  
"Speak child," Powhatan gave Nakoma leave to explain and Nakoma took a deep breath.  
  
"The Dream Giver visited my dreams a year ago, with news that I had a soul quest to undertake, I was to assist in the liberation of our people, my first task seemed simple enough but to get Pocahontas to start taking her responsibilities seriously was proving difficult, I prayed one night to the Dream Giver to send me the means of changing Pocahontas' mind, and so John Smith reappeared, my task completed I knew John would inspire Pocahontas to want to rule," it was here Nakoma broke off and her head dropped to her chest and she was deadly silent.  
  
Hesitantly Pocahontas stepped forward to touch her shoulder but Nakoma's head snapped to attention and her eyes were glazed over, her face void of any emotion,  
  
"This soul's next task is to save a dead soul, that soul is the warrior Cocoum, he is to lead the people out of the darkness, he has been chosen."  
  
Nakoma's voice sounded strange, like there were two voices speaking through her and all in the longhouse realized with a shiver that it was not Nakoma speaking any more, it was the Dream Giver speaking through her. Pocahontas and Powhatan fell to their knees mumbling prayers and John joined them a little skeptical but willing to believe.  
  
"But you told us he was dead, Cocoum is alive, I know it and you know it," John reminded her and Nakoma turned her gaze on him smiling a secretive smile.  
  
"No John Smith, his existence here on earth cannot be called living, he has suffered under the English, in their hands he has died a million deaths, learned shame and humility, he is not the same man we knew, that Cocoum is dead, the new Cocoum is angry, it is this child, this vessel I am speaking through who must quell his anger and show him the path of his destiny," the Dream Giver told all and Nakoma's eyes turned back to normal as she bowed her head the Dream Giver's spirit leaving her.  
  
"Can you not see?" Nakoma asked and Pocahontas turned away not wanting to believe what sounded so true. If Cocoum was to lead her people the only way he could do that was as Chieftain and to become Chieftain he would have to marry one of royal blood, and that left Pocahontas. She wanted to refuse, to tell Nakoma to take her soul quest to another village, but she knew better than to disobey the Dream Giver. It was destiny. Nakoma however was pleased all was going as the Dream Giver had foretold her. Pocahontas and John's love would now be tested, Cocoum's ability as a leader would also be tested and the people would be tested, but only Nakoma knew it.  
  
"Chief Powhatan! Cocoum is here!" Horan burst into the longhouse and the news surprised Powhatan, Pocahontas and John but Nakoma wasn't at all surprised. She looked as though she had been expecting it.  
  
"See how he now embraces his destiny, it is your turn Pocahontas to do the same, you are no longer a child," Nakoma lectured in Pocahontas' direction as she wandered to the entrance of the longhouse touching Horan's head gently. Horan smiled wickedly at her, having quite a crush on the older woman before pulling aside the flap to allow someone else entrance to the longhouse  
  
Cocoum appeared in the doorway and entered proudly.  
  
"I have come to fulfill my destiny," he announced looking only at Nakoma and she smiled approvingly. 


	8. Soul Quest 8

Chapter 8  
  
Pocahontas sighed slowly as she glanced up towards Cocoum's impassive and uninterested face. He looked so different now than he did in the woods, he seemed...enlightened somehow.  
  
"You mean, I have to." she stopped; her lips could not say the horrible words.  
  
"Marry?" Cocoum finished for her his face twisting as though he had a bitter taste in his mouth.  
  
"The Dream Giver wishes you both rule as equals, that you both lead the people," Nakoma said hiding her emotions, knowing that she was basically telling the man she loved to marry another woman, in his mind anyway. Would Pocahontas and Cocoum figure out this test the Dream Giver gave them? For the sake of her and Cocoum's budding love, Nakoma hoped so, with all her might.  
  
"Pocahontas, please don't let this ruin us, I've been to hell and back, I lost you once in Virginia, again in London to Rolfe but please," he said taking her into his arms, "I don't want to lose you in again in Virginia, I never want to loose you again." John's speech finally brought the tears down Pocahontas's face, "it's my..."  
  
"No!"  
  
John shouted, clinging onto her like his last lifeline, "we are each other's destiny." She pulled away from her beloved smiling desperately as a wild thought came to her head, "just because I'm married to Cocoum, doesn't mean that I have to share his bed. We could..."  
  
"Daughter, that is not our way and you know that!" Powhatan sharply cut off his daughter and her dreams for the future.  
  
"I would rather marry Nakoma," Cocoum said staring honestly at Pocahontas who glared at him wishing the ground would open up and swallow him and Cocoum smiled evilly at her, "but I don't see why that won't be a problem; after all chief Powhatan, you have many wives."  
  
The Indian princess sighed, Cocoum was right he could have as many wives and mistresses he wanted but if Pocahontas were to be unfaithful Cocoum could kill Her. It wasn't fair, nothing was anymore.  
  
"I will not become a mistress to you Cocoum," Nakoma interrupted the staring contest flushing red as she advanced on Cocoum, "nor will I be one of twenty wives, I will be a one and only wife to the man I marry."  
  
Cocoum rolled his eyes thinking Nakoma was being childish.  
  
"Then how can I marry you if I must marry Pocahontas? You confuse me Nakoma, you tell me I must rule the people, then you tell me I cannot have you because I have to rule the people," Cocoum shrugged his shoulders in bewilderment and Nakoma sighed.  
  
"That is for you and Pocahontas to discover, John and I can only sit on the side and watch you either make the biggest mistake of your life, or the best choice," Nakoma advised shakily wishing she could tell them all she knew, but if she told then this test would have been in vain.  
  
"Nakoma, I am not going to sit around and wait..." John butted in but a glance from Nakoma silenced his protests.  
  
"Silence John, it is not our choice," she said harshly and then her voice became soft as a birds, "Come, they have much to discuss and I have something I must explain to you."  
  
Nakoma led a defeated John to the door but was stopped when she heard Cocoum's proud voice.  
  
"Nakoma, I love you."  
  
Nakoma turned and saw that Pocahontas was staring open mouthed at Cocoum, obviously not believing Cocoum to be capable of such emotions.  
  
"Tell me what to do so that I can be with you," Cocoum begged and Nakoma wanted to give in but she closed her heart.  
  
"I cannot tell you what to do, I can only advise," she informed them both regretfully and Pocahontas sat down feeling annoyed.  
  
"Well what do you advise?" she asked Nakoma sharply and Nakoma smiled.  
  
"I advise you both to get used to each others company and find an alternative means of solving this dilemma," Nakoma said bowing her head and Cocoum turned from her, annoyed that she wasn't helping them more. He was beginning to doubt her feelings for him. As though sensing his doubt she walked over to touch his shoulder lightly.  
  
"Do not doubt," she said and on her tiptoes she pressed her lips to his cheek lightly. Nakoma then led a confused John from the longhouse and shaking his head Powhatan followed knowing that he too could do nothing.  
  
Cocoum and Pocahontas regarded each other suspiciously, neither saying a word.  
  
"I do not want to marry you," Cocoum stated bluntly and Pocahontas felt her anger and humiliation rise.  
  
"You have a strange way of showing it, what happened in the forest Cocoum?" she questioned and saw a flash of pain sow on Cocoum's face as he turned from her.  
  
"I was not myself...I apologize," he bowed his head humbly and Pocahontas was taken aback as she crawled to sit opposite him.  
  
"So what are we going to do," Pocahontas valued his opinion. Cocoum was a warrior; he would know what to do.  
  
"What Nakoma said, we are going to solve this dilemma, and then you will marry John Smith and I shall marry Nakoma," Cocoum said surely then he drifted off into deep thought and Pocahontas did the same.  
  
After a few minutes Pocahontas spoke, "maybe, we can marry but, we do not have to share a bed or live like a married couple. It would be like a public marriage..." Cocoum stopped her with a hard slap bringing her to her senses, "Pocahontas, are you stupid? You already said that! Now, I do not want to marry you, nor you want to marry me; but it looks to be the only way." "I will not!" Pocahontas screamed, "I.I, hate you! Why did you have to come back? Why did you have to pretend? Cocoum, why are you here?!" Pocahontas was hysterical, staring at Cocoum's stoned-faced expression, her anger getting the better of her. "I hate you," she said through clenched teeth. She stood as if to leave but Cocoum pulled her back down. His dark eyes poured into her own, "you think I like this?" "No," Pocahontas said, than burst into tears. The anger and frustration of the day getting to her at last. She expected Cocoum to push her away, expected him to tell her to stop crying but, she didn't expect him to slowly put his arms around her and hold her against him. "Forgive me Pocahontas, for any pain I have caused you, it's clear we do not want this, that we both love two different people. But, think of our village." He let go of her then, and walked out of Powhatan's hut. 


	9. Soul Quest 9

Chapter 9  
  
Nakoma sat John down on a flat stone near the lake. It was dusk and all the villagers were back inside their huts beginning dinner. No one would disturb the two of them and Nakoma was glad, she had much to tell him.  
  
"Why Nakoma? Please just tell me why," John pleaded and Nakoma knelt before him and touched the tears on his face gently.  
  
"I could tell you the solution to the problem but you would only go and tell Pocahontas and the Dream Giver will not allow that," Nakoma told him what she knew was true and John didn't argue knowing she was right.  
  
"Please Nakoma, tell me," John whispered in a tortured voice and Nakoma looked at the ground wanting to tell him.  
  
"What are we doing right now John?" Nakoma asked him and John frowned at the question.  
  
"We are talking," John said simply and Nakoma gave a small smile.  
  
"Yes but what else?" she prompted him and John shrugged.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"We are realizing that sometimes we cannot control everything, particularly our destiny," Nakoma reasoned with him then she added, "this is our lesson that we both must learn, Cocoum and Pocahontas have yet another lesson they are to learn."  
  
"I hate destiny," John said roughly and Nakoma sighed. If she could make John think then it wouldn't really be telling him.  
  
"John listen to me, what do the great men of your people do when they need to find a solution to a problem?" Nakoma asked and again John was confused but answered.  
  
"They have a meeting with the heads of all the states and discuss solutions," John said and then he froze realizing what Nakoma was saying.  
  
"Yes they do," Nakoma agreed with him and John took her by the shoulders and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Nakoma that's it...we must form a council for your people, surely more minds think better than two," John stood up ready to run to the longhouse and tell Pocahontas but Nakoma grabbed hold of his hand pulling him back down.  
  
"John they must work that out on their own," Nakoma said shaking her head and John stared at her as though she were mad.  
  
"But what if they don't?" John asked and Nakoma looked away not wanting to think of that instance.  
  
"Then..." Nakoma let the words roll of her tongue as she watched Cocoum stride from the longhouse in a foul mood and John bowed his head.  
  
"I will not let it end like this!" John swore adamantly pulling away from Nakoma and going to find Pocahontas. When he left Nakoma smiled. He would not tell Pocahontas, he was a man of honor, but he would do his best to guide her and that was what the Dream Giver had planned for John in this life, to advise Pocahontas as Nakoma did Cocoum. Nakoma walked slowly in the direction of where Cocoum had gone and found herself pulled into the shadows.  
  
"What game are you playing Nakoma?"  
  
"Its a game called destiny."  
  
"I don't want destiny, I only want you, I always have," Nakoma tried so hard to harden her heart against him when he said this but she couldn't resist it anymore and threw herself into his arms and laid her head on his shoulder. Cocoum was unprepared for the outpouring of emotion and stood there stiffly before wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Nakoma, let us leave, let us run away," Cocoum, begged her and Nakoma pulled away disappointed in him.  
  
"That may be your solution but it is not mine, think Cocoum, how many wise men and women are in this village? What are their opinions worth to you?" Nakoma questioned him and Cocoum shrugged.  
  
"Nothing compared to you."  
  
"Cocoum for once think with your head, I am trying to save you, I am trying to save us," Nakoma begged him and Cocoum sighed joining her guessing game.  
  
"Very well, their opinions are revered among our people," Cocoum said and as soon as he said the words his brain started working overtime.  
  
"So why do you not get their opinions on this situation?" Nakoma prompted and Cocoum smiled. "A meeting of our most wisest, Nakoma, I understand," he said then pulled on her and.  
  
"Come sit with me," he invited and Nakoma did as she was told.  
  
"Everything will be fine Cocoum, for I have seen the outcome of this path," Nakoma assured him and Cocoum kept hold of her hand not willing to let it go. Together they sat in silence, waiting for the day.  
  
Deep in thought, Pocahontas sat in her father's hut until she saw the sun sink low in the sky.  
  
"My daughter, get some rest," Powhatan said as he walked back into his longhouse.  
  
"I want to see John first," Pocahontas replied and got up from the floor mat. Powhatan watched her go shaking his head; she had always been so stubborn. Pocahontas walked outside, and glanced around for John. When she couldn't see him she went looking for Nakoma and Cocoum.  
  
"Have you seen John?"  
  
Pocahontas inquired of Nakoma and Cocoum who were still by the river. Cocoum seemed to clam up and Nakoma nudged him to speak and he glared at Nakoma but gave in.  
  
"He's back at Jamestown," Cocoum replied.  
  
"Thank you," Pocahontas retorted over politely bowing to Cocoum who turned away and Nakoma was shaking her head wondering when the two were going to grow up.  
  
Running quickly, Pocahontas went to Jamestown and to the house where she knew John would be staying, for he had told her when they had first talked together. Pocahontas raised her hand to rap on the wooden door but she stopped when she heard voices.  
  
"I can't lose her again Thomas," she heard John say.  
  
"Come on John, you don't actually believe in all this dream giver stuff, do you?"  
  
"Thomas, I saw it with my own eyes; besides, Pocahontas does and I love and respect her and her culture. That's why I knew Rolfe was not the one for her. But when I heard that just weeks before her wedding to him that she had changed her mind...."  
  
John cut himself off, "I'm not going to tell her what to do; but, if I lose her..."  
  
"You'll find a bottle and a whore to keep you company," another man said, cutting in on the two men's conversation.  
  
"John, don't listen to him, don't be foolish," Thomas said sternly as John lowered his fist from striking the man for his blatant disrespect for the Indian culture and their ways.  
  
Pocahontas turned her back on the door and ran, not wanting John and the others to know she had been listening in. She ran back towards the longhouse she shared with Nakoma trying not to let tears of self-pity fall from her eyes. As she past the cornfield she stopped when she saw movement among the stalks, two figures moving in the moonlight. 


	10. Soul Quest 10

Chapter 10  
  
Nakoma giggled as Cocoum chased after her through the cornfields. It had been years since the two had played their games. Suddenly Nakoma noticed that she couldn't hear Cocoum's loud footsteps behind her and stopped and turned to see where he was. There was no one to be seen and Nakoma strained her eyes against the dark.  
  
"Cocoum?" she called out hesitantly and then from out of nowhere Cocoum leaped at her tackling her gently to the ground. Nakoma laughed as Cocoum fell on top of her but made no move to get off her.  
  
"I tire of these games Nakoma," Cocoum said bending his head, his lips searching for hers and Nakoma was shocked when he kissed her passionately. Nakoma pushed him away from her angrily getting to her feet and Cocoum did so too.  
  
"Cocoum, you have no right to try and take my favours from me when we are not yet wed," Nakoma lectured him, her face blushed.  
  
"But we will be," he reminded hr surely and Nakoma stopped to look at him, her face sad.  
  
"Will we? If you and Pocahontas..." Nakoma let the words fade and Cocoum pulled her to him.  
  
"I will make her see, hopefully John has told her what you told me and thus it shall be very easy to help her change her mind," Cocoum pulled away to look Nakoma deeply in the eyes, "I will rule this village as you foretold, and I will not allow anyone to stand in my way, not Chief Powhatan and not Pocahontas."  
  
"Then you know what you must do," Nakoma said and Cocoum nodded vigorously.  
  
"Yes, I shall finish this off tonight, starting with Chief Powhatan, once we are done, none will dispute my leadership, or my marriage to you," Cocoum promised and Nakoma gave into the heated kiss loosing herself in the moment.  
  
Pocahontas gasped at Cocoum's words. What did he mean, once he was done with her father? Did he mean to kill Powhatan? Surely then none would dare rise against him. Pocahontas backed away from the scene and pursed her lips thinking. Were Nakoma and Cocoum plotting to kill my father? Pocahontas thought to herself weighing the possibilities. She had not heard the whole conversation but it certainly seemed viable. Pocahontas shivered as she suddenly began to worry about her father's safety and her own. Looking back over her shoulder she saw Cocoum had his bow and was striding to her father's longhouse. NO, I must stop- this! She decided running to intercept him. 


	11. Soul Quest 11

It was early afternoon, the next day. Powhatan sat in a circle with the other wise elders of the village, most had furrowed brows of worry at why this council had been called. Powhatan stood to address the council.  
  
"I have called this meeting on behalf of my daughter Pocahontas and the warrior Cocoum."  
  
"Chief Powhatan, it is time someone settled down your daughter Pocahontas, we have discussed this at length and her wild ways will disappear once she is a wife and has children." Powhatan was about to reply, when Cocoum and Pocahontas walked in to the hut both smiling widely startling the elders.  
  
"Father, Cocoum and I have come to a decision," Pocahontas said as Nakoma stole into the longhouse unnoticed to stand in the shadows and watch.  
  
"Noooooo!" All turned to see John, standing in the doorway of the longhouse, his eyes wild. Nakoma ran forward to intercept him.  
  
"John, if you just listen to what I have been trying to tell you...." Nakoma tried to tell him pressing her hands upon his chest in an effort to drive him outside where she could talk some sense into him but he ignored her pushing past her to Pocahontas who was staring at the wall of the Longhouse and John fell to his knees desperately.  
  
"Pocahontas, I love you, please do not do this."  
  
Pocahontas sighed and turned to face him sinking gently to her knees to cup his face in her small hands.  
  
"John, we've been through this, it is my destiny to do this."  
  
"Damn it then," John said fiercely hating it.  
  
"John, I love you," Pocahontas said and kissed him, right in front of everyone unafraid of what they would think. Cocoum went to make sure Nakoma was all right as she picked herself up from the ground.  
  
"Now, allow me to do this; and I promise everything will turn out alright," Pocahontas pleaded of John who bowed his head knowing that was all he could do.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" one of the elders demanded regally and Cocoum gave Nakoma's hand a quick squeeze before moving to address the council.  
  
"Our destiny's have been made clear, Pocahontas and I have discussed it at length, we have decided to do away with Chieftain's, we have both agreed to place out trust and loyalty to the council of elders, and take care of our village as members of the council, if you will have us," Cocoum said as Pocahontas came to stand next to him proudly.  
  
"And how will you serve the council?" and elder questioned snidely, "you are young and unwise, you both act before you think, what use are you to the council?"  
  
"We are young and determined, together we have the power to lead, as leaders we could protect our village, actions speak louder than words and to be wise comes with age that will come upon us sooner or later, and so we are not leaving this longhouse until you agree to make us members of the council," Pocahontas stood firm as did Cocoum and Nakoma had never been so proud of either of them. There was silence at these words then the elders all broke into toothy smiles.  
  
"We wondered how long it would take you to figure this out," one of them chuckled and Nakoma broke into a wide smile as Cocoum frowned at her while the elders all broke into applause.  
  
"It was a test Cocoum," Nakoma revealed and Cocoum looked surprised.  
  
"A test?"  
  
"Your loyalty to the village was being tested, and your love for me," Nakoma told him caressing his face gently as his arms wound around her waist, "the Dream Giver gave the village this task, to test you and Pocahontas, for if you two were to be the leaders of the Council, they needed to see you were strong enough."  
  
"Leaders of the council?" Cocoum repeated in awe and Nakoma turned to Pocahontas who was listening quietly.  
  
"You are both to share the leadership of the council, as it was meant to be," Nakoma told them and Cocoum smiled pulling her close to him.  
  
"I am also to marry you, as soon as possible," Cocoum decided and there was a cheer from one of the elders, Nakoma's mother who had been waiting so many years for this event.  
  
"It is finally our time," Nakoma said joyfully winding her arms around Cocoum's neck and he obliged her with a kiss that had the elders all smiling from ear to ear, loving the thought of a wedding. Pulling apart Nakoma and Cocoum noticed that Pocahontas had not moved and neither had John who looked like his heart had stopped. 


	12. Soul Quest 12

Breaking the trance first, Pocahontas ran to John, placing her arms around him tightly.  
  
"You should really trust me when I say that everything will be alright," Pocahontas said as she kissed him lovingly.  
  
"I shall keep that in mind," John replied as the two drifted out of the longhouse towards a better life.  
  
They saw Nakoma and Cocoum, standing off in a corner of the village Horan and Rika dancing around them and it was Pocahontas that broke from one of John's kisses.  
  
"Darling, I have to speak to Cocoum for a moment," Pocahontas explained and took John's hand and walked over to the two who were locked in a deep kiss.  
  
"Cocoum, may I speak with you?"  
  
Pocahontas inquired softly, blushing a little as Cocoum released Nakoma's lips reluctantly and turned to stare at her a little unsurely.  
  
"Yes."  
  
She took him off to the side and gave him a friendly hug that after a few moments he returned it surprising Pocahontas.  
  
"Cocoum, I want to apologize, for everything, everything we fought about growing up, for nearly getting you killed, for the hell you must have been through in England," she stopped and took a breath, "I'm surprised I didn't see you there, I was in London, with John Rolfe but that's another story."  
  
"Pocahontas, what happened there was not your fault," Cocoum assured her and Pocahontas looked perturbed for a second.  
  
"Will you tell me what happened someday?" she asked hesitantly and Cocoum stiffened but bowed his head at her.  
  
"Someday, yes," he said and Pocahontas could sense the pain in his voice, the way his face twisted in pain and his hands strayed to the leather bondings that covered his wrists. Whatever had happened in England still haunted him, Pocahontas noticed sadly but looking at Nakoma she knew Cocoum would be all right. Nakoma loved him as John loved her that was all they needed.  
  
Pocahontas smiled over at John fondly before turning her gaze back to Cocoum.  
  
"I know that even though we are bonded by leadership, I hope we can become real friends, instead of two people having petty arguments," Pocahontas offered her hand and Cocoum smirked but took hold and clasped her hand tightly.  
  
"But that's what makes us special, arguments," Cocoum argued with her jokingly and Pocahontas giggled.  
  
"Well then I hope we have many more," Pocahontas said cheekily and Cocoum laughed and swung her up onto his shoulder running with her down to the small river to dunk her under the water.  
  
John stood with Nakoma watching Cocoum run away with his future wife and he looked forlornly at Nakoma who turned to him cocking her head to one side questioningly. John obviously had something to say but he was having trouble saying it.  
  
"Nakoma I am sorry." John apologized remembering how he had carelessly flung her aside at the longhouse and Nakoma only smiled shaking her head as she reached out a hand to John's cheek.  
  
"Peace John, I do not need your apologies," she told him and John looked over at Cocoum and Pocahontas who were arguing, both soaked from taking a dip in the river. Pocahontas was accusing him of being unfair and Cocoum was arguing back quite happily.  
  
"What happens now?" John asked Nakoma who shrugged but her eyes told him she knew what had to be done.  
  
"I don't know, the English will no doubt want to go through the treaty details and who better to talk with them than and Englishman husband-to-be of a native Princess?" Nakoma asked him and John laughed pulling her to him for a hug.  
  
"Nakoma, you are a wonder," John told her gruffly still hugging onto her and Nakoma pulled back to look up at him.  
  
"As are you John Smith," she smiled and John returned the smile only to have Cocoum come between them and he swung Nakoma into his arms pressing her to his wet body and she squealed in protest.  
  
"Quiet woman," Cocoum teased her running down to the river and John looked over at Pocahontas who smiled mysteriously at him before grabbing his hand and pulling him down to the river with Cocoum and Nakoma, and John didn't resist, he didn't want to. 


End file.
